


Ride Of Your Life (AU)

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Someone is messing with construction at Kaibaland and Seto has had enough. He will get to the bottom of this, one way or another.





	Ride Of Your Life (AU)

 

“How is this even possible for you all to fuck up so badly?” Seto asked rubbing his eyes.

His engineers looked at each other, the head man sweating profusely. Seto eyed the roller coaster and tried not to just take a hammer to it. Months of planning and work, months of costly renovations to a roller coaster that hadn’t even had any problems since it was installed, only to now be told it wasn’t running right? Seto scowled and finally told them he would look into it himself and as he watched them scramble to get out from under his watchful glaze, he felt a little bit of pleasure watching grown men stumble over themselves to please someone half their age.

Seto sighed deeply one last time before entering the roller coaster’s main entrance. According to the head engineer, everything had been going fine until a sudden accident had happened. One of the builders had been killed just last month and from then on out, they were having nothing, but problems. Tools going missing, parts going missing, builders seeing things, all sorts of trouble that he just did not have time for. His phone suddenly went off and he answered.

“Kaiba.” he answered.

“Seto, it’s me. Listen I have been running all the tests and simulations I could think of and nothing should be wrong with this coaster. I mean it doesn’t even have any loops in it!” Mokuba said exasperated on the other end.

Seto huffed as he climbed into the main part of the coaster and pulled out a flashlight. It was a smaller coaster, something they only let the little kids on. It had pop ups of various monsters in cute animated styles. As he walked along, he thought about when they had put this together, how simple the designs were, how it was made to look cute and magical. They had taken the time to add a few characters that had become more popular over the years, like the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Dark Magician. 

He paused in one area, scowling when he saw what looked to be nails and screws on the side of the track. Bending down to pick them up, he was startled to hear a voice behind him.

“You might not want to touch those.” the voice said.

Whirling around, he was startled to find a young man standing there, arms crossed and watching him. His sandy blond hair and brown eyes definitely didn’t ring any bells with Seto. He stood up and towered over the other male.

“Who are you? How did you get in here? Do you understand you are trespassing on private property?” Seto demanded.

The young man raised an eyebrow. He was amused by Seto’s tough stance, but not intimidated by it like most people were.

“Name’s Joey. I live here.” the man replied and Seto just stared.

“Live here?” Seto parroted confused.

“Seto, who are you talking to?” Mokuba called from his phone.

“Mokuba, call security. It seems we have someone living in the ride.” Seto said glancing at the phone.

When he looked up, the young man was gone and Seto just stood there, eyes darting around. It was rather dark and if he had been living inside the ride for a while, then he would know the ins and outs really easily. Seto cursed and started to look around.

“Seto, are you ok? Security is on their way.” Mokuba said worriedly.

“I’m fine. I think I found our problem though. Have the police on call as well.” Seto growled.

Trying to walk around in a place with very little light was difficult. He often found himself stumbling and tripping. He cursed as he slammed his knee into one of the characters. He leaned against a wall to check he was ok, but his pants were ripped and his knee was bleeding.

“Son of a bitch.” Seto hissed as he pulled out a tissue and placed it against the wound.

“I was going to warn you to be careful.” the voice said again.

Seto jumped and stumbled away, falling to the ground, staring at the man. He had appeared right next to him, seemingly out of nowhere.

“But I kinda felt like you deserved it.” he finished.

“Who are you!” Seto snapped.

“I told you that already, my name is Joey.” Joey replied simply.

“Well, Joey, you are trespassing. The police are on their way, so I suggest you come with me quietly and maybe I won’t sue you for all your worth.” Seto growled as he got up, leaning more on his one leg than the other.

Joey just stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. His denim jacket and pants were a little dirty, but not too bad. Seto frowned, it was closing in on winter and it was rather cold in the ride. How was he standing there without shivering? That couldn’t be enough for him to keep warm.

“I’m not sure I want to leave. Been here for a while, it would be hard to find somewhere else to go.” Joey replied.

“And I don’t really care what you want or not. You are leaving my ride!” Seto growled.

Joey’s head snapped up then, staring off into the dark like he was looking for something. Suddenly, Joey darted forward and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away, making him drop his phone.

“What are you doing! Unhand me!” Seto snarled.

“Oh will you shut up? He’s coming.” Joey said seriously.

Seto blinked. Wait, were there two people living in his ride? Seto ripped his arm away and glared, crossing them so Joey couldn’t grab him again.

“I am not moving until security gets here and removes you two!” Seto snapped.

Joey scowled and then looked behind him.

“Well, unless they can handle that guy, I don’t think you are getting rid of him any time soon.” Joey said pointing.

Seto turned his head and stopped dead. All the color drained from his face as he stared at the mass. It didn’t even look human.

“What the hell?” Seto muttered.

“He’s been angry for a really long time. I told him holding on to that wasn’t a good thing, but he didn’t listen.” Joey stated.

“He? That’s not a he!” Seto snapped.

“He was once! But just like all the others, he changed as he got angrier.” Joey stated.

Seto opened his mouth, but the mass let out a howl and charged at them. Seto covered his face and closed his eyes, waiting for the hit, but nothing came. He opened them to see Joey standing before him, hand held out, a white light shining from his palm. The mass howled and scrambled to back away from it.

“You need to go. It’s not safe for you here.” Joey stated, but Seto just sat there, staring.

“What is going on?” Seto whispered.

Joey glanced back with a smile and he watched as the light in his palm got brighter. The mass didn’t seem to know where to go to escape it.

“I’ve been chasing him around this ride for a month, but he’s been rather sneaky. He needs to move on.” Joey said simply.

He watched as the light began to shrink the mass, slowly, bit by bit, it began to disappear until a very human face emerged. Seto stared in shock, it was the builder! Slowly he got to his feet and stood beside Joey. The man blinked and looked up at them both.

“Mr. Kaiba.” he muttered.

Seto swallowed hard. He remembered going to the funeral, speaking to the man’s wife and kids, offering to pay for the funeral expenses. Even though it had been an accident, it had happened on Kaiba Corp property and Seto had felt it was his duty to help the family through their time of grief. 

“Sometimes, spirits need a little help getting to the other side.” Joey muttered.

Seto swallowed and knelt down. The spirit and he locked eyes.

“Your family is being taken care of. I have made sure of that personally.” Seto stated.

The man stared at him before tears started to gather. With a final smile, he vanished, fading away like dust. Seto watched this all and then turn to Joey, finally seeing the slight white glow he had around him.

“You’re….” he trailed off.

Joey smiled and gave a small shrug. 

“Been here a long time. Don’t know how or why, but no point in leaving now right? Besides, I like to see the little kids when they come by.” Joey said with a smile.

He remembered then, vaguely hearing about it over the years from different employees and visitors, about a young man who seemed to hang around and inside the ride. He never could have imagined it was true. Seto’s train of thought was cut off then when he heard voices calling for him. He looked up and then looked to see Joey was gone once more. Roland and a another guard found him soon enough and with their help, he walked out of the ride. A search revealed nothing, no one living there, no camping equipment, nothing. Later, after getting his knee checked out, Seto sat in his office afterwards and scowled, he still couldn’t process what he had seen. A knock came to the door and Mokuba came in.

“How are you feeling?” Mokuba asked.

“Like crap, but I will live.” Seto muttered as Mokuba came in and sat down.

Mokuba frowned as he rubbed his hands together before speaking.

“Seto, are you sure you are alright? I mean…” Mokuba paused.

“Mokuba, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” Seto muttered.

“That’s not what I am talking about. I mean, you have been working a lot lately.” Mokuba replied.

“Mokuba, get to the point.” Seto demanded.

“Seto, I was on the phone the whole time when you were in there. I heard you talking to someone, but I didn’t hear anyone reply.” Mokuba stated.

Seto sat there, stunned. Had it all been a hallucination then? His mind and eyes playing tricks on him because of the dark? He eyed his ripped pants and bandaged knee. It was a big possibility.

“I just think you need a break for a while. Maybe a few days to relax.” Mokuba said.

Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes before frowning.

“Maybe you’re right.” Seto finally muttered.

Mokuba blinked, startled, before smiling.

“Well of course, I am! I know you better than anyone else. I know when you are tired. Just go home, Seto. I can take it from here.” Mokuba said.

Seto smiled and got to his feet. As he walked out of the park, he passed by the ride and paused. Staring inside the dark entrance, he was startled to see a face staring back at him. Joey gave him a little wave before disappearing again and Seto stared for a moment before smiling. Maybe some things were just better left alone. Seto never heard another complaint about that ride after that day. The ride was eventually finished and reopened.


End file.
